


tonight you'll let me be your hands

by ladyxdaydream



Series: I'll Fall / NATA side-fics [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: (with each other), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Falling In Love, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Recent College Grads, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27141952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxdaydream/pseuds/ladyxdaydream
Summary: Iruka is home from his internship, finally putting an end to navigating a long distance relationship with Kakashi.Everything is great;amazing... except they can't get any fucking privacy.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: I'll Fall / NATA side-fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972990
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137





	tonight you'll let me be your hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earndarby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earndarby/gifts).



> someone came at me wanting to see the first time they had sex in "I'll Fall," (and I guess consequently NATA!) so who was I to deny them? ;)
> 
> title is from the song "king of shadows" by kat cunning, which I listened to a lot while writing the final scene!

  
Kakashi dropped his head into the pillow, dragging his fingers down Iruka’s back beneath his shirt as his boyfriend sucked his neck in a way that he knew would leave a mark. 

“Wha—why,” Kakashi panted, “why are you stopping?” he asked when Iruka’s lips left his neck, clunking his forehead against Kakashi’s collarbone with a huff. 

“I… I want to have sex with you so badly,” Iruka groaned irritatingly. 

“Why do you sound upset about it?” Kakashi laughed.

“Because we never have any privacy!” Iruka complained. “My mom could be home any minute; it’s not like we can just strip naked right now.”

“We _could_ pull our pants beneath our butts,” Kakashi suggested; Iruka lifted his head up to glare at him. “That way we’d still be fully clothed.”

“How romantic.” Iruka deadpanned. “Yes, Kakashi. Great idea. I always wanted my first time with you to feel like some rushed, back alley fuck.”

“Iruka,” Kakashi laughed. “I was _joking.”_

 _“Ugggghhh,”_ Iruka groaned, rolling off of Kakashi to lay on his back on the bed. “Why is Itachi always home? Doesn’t he have friends he can spend the night with? Or at least a few hours?”

“No.”

_“Kakashi.”_

“I’m not being a smart ass,” he chuckled. “I’m being serious. He only has me. And Rin. And now you by proxy. He’s not exactly a social butterfly.” 

Iruka blew out a long, exaggerated breath. 

“We could always have sex while Itachi’s there,” Kakashi said. “I could really care less if he’s down the hall.”

“Yeah, not doing that.” Iruka turned his head to smile at him flirtatiously. “… because I want to be loud.” 

Kakashi cupped both hands over his face with an anguished groan, both of them wallowing in their frustration.

“I’m so turned on,” Iruka laughed, looking down at the bulge in his sweats. “Fuck.”

Kakashi reached out and pulled Iruka back on top of him, situating his thigh between his legs.

“Chase it then,” he said against his ear, pushing his thigh into Iruka’s erection. “No stripping required.”

Iruka slowly dragged against him, trying to decide what to do. It was far from what he wanted, but fuck it, it was better than nothing. He dropped the rest of his weight into Kakashi—kissed him hard—and rocked his hips. 

Kakashi kissed him back, entwining a hand in his hair, encircling an arm around his back to hold him close. 

Iruka broke away from his mouth to moan into his neck, his hands darting out to either side of Kakashi’s head to clutch at the comforter, focused entirely on chasing his pleasure.

Kakashi let his hands explore, running them down Iruka’s back to knead at his ass; encouraging him to rock faster, pressing him down harder, Iruka’s thigh dragging across Kakashi’s cock in consequence. It felt _so_ good, and not enough.

It seemed to be enough for Iruka because his body began to shake, and the anticipation of his oncoming orgasm kicked Kakashi’s into full gear. 

“Iruka,” Kakashi rasped. “I want to feel you come.”

“Fuck,” Iruka panted, buckling down, driving into him with renewed strength. “fuck fuck fuck fuck ff— _ah—,”_ his voice cut out with a loud, shuddering moan, igniting Kakashi’s whole body on fire. 

Kakashi clutched onto him hard, grinding into Iruka’s thigh to finish his own.

  
A car door closed.

  
_“Mierda!”_ Iruka cried, jumping up and away from Kakashi.

“No, please,” Kakashi gasped, his body arching up on instinct to chase the touch that was no longer there. “I’m so close just—.”

“I’m so sorry, but I—we can’t…” Iruka said, quickly re-tying his hair bun. “Think of it as our first foray into edging,” he said with a smirk, already off the bed.

“I hate you,” Kakashi grumbled into a pillow, twisting his body, trying his best to relax. It was _painful_ for the first ten seconds. He actually…. kinda liked it. Especially when he imagined what it would feel like if he was allowed to come at some point.

Iruka left the room, coming back a second later with Kakashi’s shoes in hand.

“Why are you still lying there?! Get up!” Iruka hissed, smacking him with a shoe before pulling him to his feet.

“Wait, what?” Kakashi asked, wrenched out of his fantasy. “Why?”

“I’m not having the first time you meet my mother be with an obvious boner on the edge of an orgasm.” Iruka said quickly, dragging him out of the room and towards the back door. He opened it and pushed Kakashi out, throwing his shoes at his chest.

“I love you,” Iruka laughed—his eyes alight with it—and shut the door in Kakashi’s face. 

~

  
“Guess what?” Kakashi asked over the phone, the sound of distant barking in the background. 

“…what?” 

“Fugaku is going out of town on a business trip this weekend and taking Mikoto with him.”

“Okay…?” Iruka said, speaking around the straw of the smoothie he’d gotten earlier while he was out job hunting.

“Itachi is staying at their house to look after Sasuke which means—,”

“—We’ll have the apartment,” Iruka’s brain supplied quickly. 

“Which means we’ll have the apartment,” Kakashi confirmed with an undertone of excitement. “He leaves Friday morning. I work Friday and Saturday until 3, but you can come over either of those nights… or both. Preferably both.”

“Both,” Iruka blurted. “Definitely both. Um,” He paused, feeling nervous all of a sudden. “Maybe—maybe I could come around 5 and we could cook dinner or something?” 

“Sounds good. I should go,” Kakashi said, “My lunch was over ten minutes ago.”

 _“Go._ Why do you always do that?” Iruka scorned. “You’re going to get in trouble one day. I’ll—I’ll see you Friday.”

“Can’t wait.”

“Yeah,” Iruka said, a little breathless, his face heating with a blush. “Me too.”

He hung up. 

  
_Three days._

~

Iruka separated their hands when they walked through the automated doors at the grocery store, grabbing a small basket by the handle. 

“So I was thinking a coconut curry,” Iruka said, hooking the basket onto his forearm. “I bought a jar of green curry paste the other day that was really good. We would just have to buy the vegetables we want, a can of coconut milk, and maybe some tofu? Go vegetarian? How does that sound? Or we can do something else. I’m open to anything…" 

“Sounds good to me. I don’t really care what we eat… as long as it involves you at some point,” Kakashi flirted, bumping his shoulder into Iruka’s. 

Iruka let out a nervous laugh, browsing the produce, his hand stopping on an eggplant.

“You know I—I’ve never—,” Iruka blushed, picking up the eggplant and a bag of carrots, putting them both in the basket. “Um…”

“…Been eaten out?” Kakashi supplied with a grin. “Or the other way around?”

“B-both,” Iruka stammered, glancing down the (thankfully) empty produce aisle.

 _“Well,”_ Kakashi drawled, stepping closer, removing the cilantro from Iruka’s hand and tossing it in the basket. “I’d be happy to demonstrate how its done.”

They stared at each other for several heated seconds. 

Kakashi licked his lips and leaned forward, eyes on Iruka’s mouth.

“…so!” Iruka squeaked, tucking his long hair behind his ear. “Red or white wine?” he asked, quickly walking away.

~

“I can do the dishes later,” Kakashi said, placing his plate and empty wine glass on the counter.

Iruka was already wetting a sponge, squeezing dish soap onto it.

“It’s—it’s fine,” Iruka said, soaping up a large wooden spoon. “I don’t mind.”

Kakashi moved behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“If I had to guess,” Kakashi said, his chin digging into Iruka’s shoulder. “I’d say you were nervous.”

He moved Iruka’s hair away from his neck, kissing at the back of it.

Iruka’s hands stilled in the sink as he rolled his head to the side, exposing more of his skin to Kakashi’s mouth.

“I know we planned this,” Kakashi said when he reached his ear. “But we don’t have to have sex if you’re not ready. You know that, right?”

Iruka spun around in his arms, his hands covered in bubbles. 

“What! No. I’m ready. _More_ than ready,” he assured him. “Trust me. I just—,” 

Iruka paused and swallowed. It wasn’t like him to be so hesitant, but Kakashi had a way of reducing him to a bundle of nerves sometimes. 

“What is it?” Kakashi prompted, hooking a finger into the front pocket of Iruka’s jeans, tugging him forward a little.

“I want it to be good for you,” Iruka admitted with a blush, not meeting Kakashi’s eyes. “You’re incredible at everything and have more experience than I do and sometimes I feel like I’m just fumbling around compared to you and—,”

Kakashi came to stand at his side, turning the facet on to stick Iruka’s hands beneath the spout. He grabbed the dish towel from Iruka’s shoulder and wiped them dry. 

“Kakashi…”

Kakashi said nothing as he led Iruka to his bedroom by the hand. 

He brought him to the foot of his bed, pushing him to sit. Iruka crawled back towards the pillows and Kakashi followed. 

“Did you know,” Kakashi said, hands working at Iruka’s belt. “you’re the only person I’ve been with that I’ve had real feelings for? That I’ve _loved?”_ he asked, sliding the belt out of it’s loops. 

Iruka said nothing, holding his breath. 

“That changes everything,” Kakashi said, pulling off Iruka’s shirt. “If it’s with you—,” he ran his hands up Iruka’s bare chest, grazing a nipple with his thumb. “—it’s going to be good. _Amazing,”_ he emphasized, pinching the nipple between his fingers. “It already is.”

Kakashi lowered his mouth to suck at the nipple he wasn’t already teasing. 

“So there’s no reason to be self conscious,” he said, dragging his nose up Iruka’s chest as he came to straddle his hips. “And you know what they say…” Kakashi smiled, unbuttoning and unzipping Iruka’s jeans. “… _practice_ makes perfect.” 

Iruka pulled him down for a searing kiss. 

Struck like a match, they ignited, blazing in an instant. Kakashi attacked his mouth, his hands forgetting about Iruka’s pants to go and grasp his face; one hand smoothing his long hair away from his forehead as Kakashi slid his tongue farther, deeper into his mouth. 

Kakashi whipped off his shirt and then dropped back down to kiss him, desperation building between them. 

Iruka sucked and licked and bit at his lips, all while trying to pull Kakashi’s jeans past his hips. They broke a part to kick out of their pants—Kakashi was faster, helping Iruka yank his past his ankles, collapsing into each other once they were tossed on the floor.

 _“Oh,”_ Iruka moaned when their hips met, Kakashi hard against him. 

Iruka scratched his nails down Kakashi’s scalp as he thrust up, causing Kakashi to bite into his shoulder with a curse.

“I—I didn’t bring any condoms. Or lube,” Iruka laughed; Kakashi licking up his neck. “I can’t believe it.”

“I’ve got both,” Kakashi panted, nipping at his earlobe. “I even bought a box in your size incase…”

Kakashi left the rest unsaid, and Iruka felt his gut twist with hot, heady arousal. 

“...You know the size of my cock?” Iruka teased, squeezing hard at Kakashi’s ass.

“It _has_ been in my hands—and my mouth—many, _many_ times,” Kakashi said, bringing his hand down to cup and rub Iruka over his briefs. “Pretty sure I’ve got it memorized.” 

Iruka bit his lip, grinding into the touch.

“You’d let me do that?” he asked, digging his thumbs into the hollows of Kakashi’s hips.

“What?” Kakashi breathed heavily, dragging his erection against Iruka’s. “Let—let you fuck me?”

Iruka nodded, a shock of pleasure shooting through him.

“Uh,” Kakashi let out a breathy laugh. “Yes. Definitely.” 

Iruka closed his eyes as Kakashi dipped down to smother wet, open mouthed kisses along his abdomen, his fingers hooking beneath the band of Iruka’s briefs, pulling them off.

“Have you thought about it?” Iruka asked, his curiosity burning him alive.

“All the time,” Kakashi replied, staring _straight_ at his cock, as if he were thinking about it right now.

The admittance made Iruka shiver. 

“Seriously?” he whispered in disbelief. 

Kakashi stilled.

“The fact that that surprises you, amazes me,” Kakashi said, trailing a finger lightly over Iruka’s hard cock, causing him to gasp and tremble. “Yes, I’ve dreamed of you _railing_ me—,”

“—fuck—,”

“—of it being dirty and quick—” Kakashi closed his fist around Iruka’s cock, giving it a couple of gentle strokes. “—Or slow and sweet. I’ve thought of it all.”

“And—and taking me?” Iruka gasped. “Have you thought about that?”

Kakashi groaned deep from his throat, hungry and aching.

_“Yes.”_

“Then _take me,”_ Iruka demanded, sharp and strong and sure, his patience having worn out.

Kakashi quickly moved to grab the lube from the nightstand, slicking up his fingers, trying his best to calm the storm that just struck up inside him. 

He circled a wet thumb around Iruka’s hole, waiting for him to relax a little.

“It’s—it’s been a while so I might—,”

“—You might be a little _tight?”_ Kakashi purred, pushing a finger inside.

Iruka strewed his forearm over his eyes with a curse, his cheeks heating with a blush.

“If you think I’m going to complain about having to finger you longer… you are sorely mistaken,” he said, working a second one in. 

Kakashi watched as Iruka struggled to regulate his breathing while he stretched him. It was so fucking _hot,_ it made Kakashi’s body thrum with indescribable pleasure, his heart pounding hard in his chest. He wondered how Iruka would react if he curled his fingers like—

“Oh my _god,”_ Iruka moaned, long and drawn out, his body shuddering as Kakashi brushed against his prostate. 

Iruka’s reaction made Kakashi double over, like an orgasm had just rolled through him, so unbelievably turned on.

“Has anyone ever made you come like this?” Kakashi asked with labored breath, his mind dizzy with arousal, pressing hot kisses down Iruka’s inner thigh as he massaged the spot again. 

“N-no…!” Iruka cried, his hands slamming against the mattress while his back arched. “I—wow. That’s—that’s amazing, but I—I want— _ah!_ ffffuck.” 

Kakashi had just licked the pre come off the tip of his cock at the same moment he curled his fingers—laughing low and rumbly—fully enjoying teasing his boyfriend. 

“You are so sexy,” he said. “I could watch you all night.”

“Come here,” Iruka breathed heavily. 

Iruka reached for him and Kakashi shifted his weight farther up Iruka’s body.

“Make me come on your fingers later—” Iruka hooked his thumbs beneath the band of Kakashi’s briefs. “—because right now I really need you to fuck me,” he said seriously, tugging them down.

Kakashi cursed, removing his hand from between Iruka’s legs to pull his briefs the rest of the way off, tossing them to the side. 

Kakashi paused when they were both fully nude. They stared at one another; Kakashi’s heart thundering in his chest, his mouth dry, his head spinning with everything that led them here—the whirlwind that their life had been so far.

Iruka’s chest was heaving with anticipation; his eyes hooded—soft and adoring—his body open and inviting. 

_“Kakashi.”_

The sound of his name—raw and vulnerable—made Kakashi’s heart _ache._ He’d never felt anything like it, never experienced something so intimate and _scary._ He blinked back the urge to cry, the urge to _flee,_ and instead surrendered, falling into Iruka to connect their mouths in a passionate kiss; falling helplessly, hopelessly in love.

Iruka reached between them as they licked into each other’s mouths, rolling a condom onto Kakashi, patting around on the bed for the lube.

Kakashi let him do it; he felt frozen—unable to move his arms from holding up his weight, too lost in what they were about to do. Iruka slicked him up with his fist, and Kakashi closed his eyes, hanging his head in pleasure. 

Legs wrapped around his waist, pulling his hips down. Kakashi pushed in with a shaky breath, Iruka gasping beneath him. They kissed through the adjustment, messy and hot, until it became too much, both of them needing air.

Kakashi fell flat against Iruka’s chest as he worked in a steady rhythm, dragging in and out of Iruka slowly before picking up his pace, driving a little deeper, a little faster, inciting a series of intoxicating moans to tumble out of Iruka’s mouth—Kakashi gripped him by the chin and kissed him, swallowing them down, feeling drunk off the sound. 

Fingers dug into his back, blunt nails scraping down his spine, Iruka’s breath ragged and uneven in his ear. 

Kakashi lifted himself back up, pushing Iruka’s bent legs farther up his chest, thrusting in deep; the new position better for them both. The moan that left Iruka was absolutely _sinful_ , stealing away the last of his self-control. He drove in hard and fast, his hips starting to stutter. He reached between them to help Iruka get there, but it wasn’t needed. He came—loud and _beautiful_ —without a single touch. 

_“Shit,”_ Kakashi cursed as he watched him spill, his movements erratic and desperate. 

Iruka ran a hand through his silver hair, tugging it hard, forcing his head to drop back and expose his throat. Iruka kissed it gently, before sinking his teeth in, ripping an unexpected groan from Kakashi. When he lifted his head back up, Iruka _smiled,_ and Kakashi was done for. He came, _hard_ , his whole body racked by it, dropping to his elbows to ride it out. 

Kakashi collapsed when he was finished, Iruka’s cum pressing wet and sticky against his abdomen. 

Silence filled the room except for their breathing; the pounding of their hearts loud in their ears. Kakashi turned his face to nuzzle into the nape of Iruka’s neck, kissing him there, tasting salt on his lips where sweat clung to his hairline. 

“In case there’s any doubt swimming around in that brain of yours,” Kakashi said, his voice hoarse. “That was _amazing.”_

Iruka happily hummed his agreement, wrapping him up in a hug, kissing Kakashi on the temple.

Kakashi pulled out and rose up to his elbows.

“Should we shower before round two?” he asked with a smirk, raising one of his eyebrows. “I _distinctly_ remember offering to demonstrate something, and I plan to honor it.”

It took a moment for it to click, but when it did, Iruka’s eyes widened in shock. He grabbed the nearest pillow and buried his face in it.

“For someone who can talk so dirty, you sure get shy,” Kakashi teased. 

“I’m not _shy,”_ Iruka said stubbornly, clearly flustered. “I just—”

Kakashi cut him off with a kiss.

“I love you.”

Iruka softened immediately.

“I love you too—”

“—and I’m gonna stick my tongue so far up your ass—”

“—ohmy _god.”_

Kakashi dropped his face into Iruka’s chest, smothering his laughter. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I would be taking a break from this verse but uh, here I am with the second side-fic. The world works in mysterious ways lmao
> 
> thanks for reading, and thank you so much for all your support! 
> 
> as always, I'd love to know what you thought!
> 
> it was interesting, writing this scene. I think the first time they do _anything_ physical is the more weighted moment (the one I wrote in I'll Fall), whereas by the time they got here, they're already comfortable with one another--hence the teasing and chatter and... I don't know why I'm getting self conscious all of sudden lmao but I hoped it felt "in verse." I mean, of course it is, because I wrote it right? ANYWAY! I'm done rambling. 
> 
> come say hi to me [on tumblr](https://ladyxxdaydream.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
